


a little party never killed nobody

by felicity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drunk Louis, M/M, and it's louis' fault, he gets raped on his 20th, never writing non-con again i feel gross, only wrote this cuz it was an idea i had with a friend omg, vulnerable baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicity/pseuds/felicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm planning to turn this into a fic so any comments and suggestions would be appreciated! :) x</p>
    </blockquote>





	a little party never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to turn this into a fic so any comments and suggestions would be appreciated! :) x

Harry can feel Louis’ fingers pressed onto his hips and at first Harry thinks maybe Louis’ going to give him a surprise ‘blowjob’ (as Louis taught him to call it) but the trust he’s invested in his boyfriend for the past three years is starting to shrink every time Louis pulls off a piece of his clothing. 

“Louis,” His fingers tremble, rolling his shirt back down. “Lou.” He tries again, “Boo, please.” He’s whimpering and squirming and a layer of sweat is starting to cover his body and is so fucking terrified because this wasn’t what he was expecting on the night of his 20th birthday. 

He stops for a spilt second and Harry’s breathing again. Harry thinks he's come to his senses but it gets worse when Louis forces him to flip over so his arse is sticking up and he's on his knees, shoulders hunched over into Louis' pillow. So he starts to cry once he feels Louis pull down his black Calvin Klein briefs and skinny jeans all at the same time, feels the cool air hitting his skin like ice. 

Louis has his alcoholic breath on Harry’s neck, sucking hard to the point that it’s actually starting to hurt. He takes a hold of Harry’s wrists and pins them down beside his hips. “Shh c’mon Harry, be a good boy,”

Harry curls up and hopes it’ll stop his sex-crazed slash wasted boyfriend to stop whatever the fuck he’s doing with his fingers that happen to have found their way pushing and shoving into his pink hole.“Lou please stop.” He whimpers and Louis thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s heard in a while. It sounds pitchy and high and it makes Louis want to watch him get wrecked and fuck him till can't even move.

Harry’s fingers are fisted under his pillow that smells like Louis’ cologne, not too sweet and not too strong. He’s sure that on any other night he would’ve have loved to fall sleep breathing in his favourite person but right now the scent alone makes feels fucking disgusting and sick to his stomach. 

“Feel good, yeah?” Louis breathes onto Harry’s nape, too caught up to hear his virgin and innocent muffled pleads for Louis to stop. Louis thinks Harry’s enjoying it, even letting out a laugh with Harry pushes his arse back, thinking he just wanted more of his filthy little fingers.

“No-“ He takes a quick shallow breath. “Please, stop,” He begs, tears wetting the pillow. He reckons 'trying to speak while getting finger fucked' should make it to the top 10 lists of the world’s hardest things to do. 

There’s a dull silence when he feels Louis pull his fingers out and he takes the chance to gain his breathing back but before he knows it Louis is slicked up and forcing his cock in Harry’s not-so-pure (anymore) hole. It hurts and Harry’s begging for Louis to stop but it’s as if Louis doesn’t give a shit when he slurs, “so good baby.” 

Harry can feel Louis’ tip pounding into his soft sweet spot over and over again and he wishes Louis was at least a little more gentle cause this isn’t how he imagined his first time feel like. _I respect you and your morals babe, I understand_. He'd said the first time Harry had gently refused to give in, explained his morals. Sex after marriage, to be precise. _But once it does happen, I swear it'll be a little uncomfortable at first, but I swear it'll be the most mind blowing thing you'll experience, I promise, H. _It makes him want to vomit more than he already does every time he repeats Louis' exacts word in his head so he gives up tries focus on the discomfort he's feeling instead.__

 _ _Louis has his fingers digging in his hips now and pushes Harry back into him every now and then, pornographic moans filling the dim lighted room. Louis has left the curtain half open and Harry would normally give Louis a twenty minute lecture over how the curtains are there to protect their privacy, but right now he just wants someone to knock on their window, (like that time the next door neighbours did so to get their son's bouncy ball that had accidentally made its way into their backyard) and get Louis to stop.__

“Does this feel good,” Louis mumbles on Harry’s milky back and he can taste salt when he licks his lips, gasping when he reaches around Harry to grab his cock. 

Harry’s about to completely collapse so he scoots up, burying his face in the pillow. His dick slides with him too and Louis thinks he’s trying to fuck his hand. “You dirty little boy, So hard for me.” 

He drags his lips up Harry’s spine and nips behind his ear, underside his neck. “See, I knew you wanted this, you feel so good baby.” 

He’s slamming into him and Harry can hear the skin slapping and the burn and he's counting backwards for it to stop. It hurts and he’s shaking and misses being able to breathe properly. He’s biting the pillow and muffles his cries every time the boy behind him pulls out and slams back in again. 

By the time he’s done, Harry’s collapsed forward and _fuck_ he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. He’s run out of tears so he thinks it's a good sign and curls up until Louis gets him to flip back so he’s facing up and staring at the ceiling again. He kisses his mouth and has his fingers tangled in Harry’s damp curls. “Sit up princess.” He mumbles and Harry’s eyes shot open again. 

He’s uncertain how he’s ended up on his knees while Louis is standing in front of him but his head’s buzzing from the alcohol and maybe he’s just a tiny bit terrified of what Louis might do instead. Louis instructs him to open his mouth and he’s hesitant but now he knows why he’s terrified, when Louis grabs a fistful of his hair and forces his dick in Harry’s mouth. “God, such a fucking slut,” He has his eyes shut, gasping when he feels heat build up in his lower abdomen. Louis is uncertain whether he's hard again because he hasn't had a good shag since they got together or whether it's the way Harry's lips wrap around him. 

Harry's arse his burning like it’s got fucking deep heat in it and his eyes are brimming with tears he didn't know he had left because for one, Louis is fucking pulling on his hair as if he’s a bloody whore and two, he’s thrusting non-stop and aiming for his throat. He’s making him choke and gag and Harry’s trying to pull away but he can’t; Louis’ hands wrap loosely around his neck so he goes for option one and settles on choking on Louis' dick instead. Louis doesn’t stop until he’s come in his mouth and Harry spits it out the second Louis lets go. 

Louis grins proudly and helps him into bed, kissing his mouth. Harry doesn’t kiss back but Louis doesn’t seem to mind, falling sleep a moment or two after he puts his head down, right arm slung over his chest. Harry’s still shaking though but he’s too tired to try and process what’s just happened so he decides to sleep it off cause he’s aching and hoping that maybe just maybe, this was all a very very realistic hallucination and he won’t remember any of it in the morning.


End file.
